Unique Type of Love
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: "Well, both of us seem to have something unique about us. Interesting." "Yes. It appears so. Almost like our feelings for each other." (Cracky Pairing! Shonen-Ai! Sequel to "Friends, Eye Color, Hair Color, and Love". Slight spoilers for "Helper to Hero" in "Kirby:Super Star Ultra")


**A/N: More cracky yaoi from the **_**Kirby **_**franchise. I really don't know why I wanted to write more human!Plasma Wisp x human!Bio Spark. And it's not one-sided! I guess I just wanted some more cracky yaoi after playing **_**Helper to Hero **_**in **_**Kirby:Super Star Ultra**_**. Okay? This sorta ties in with **_**Friends, Eye Color, Hair Color, and Love**_**. And there are references to **_**Helper to Hero**_**, which is from **_**Kirby:Super Star Ultra**_**. And there's also mentioning of Galacta Knight x Meta Knight cause I love that pairing too. Now... Enjoy the crackiness! And happy New Year's.**

* * *

"Well, you sure look like crap." Wheelie said as Plasma Wisp entered the resturant and sat next to him.

"I tried the arena... I failed when I reached Wham Bam Jewel." The green-haired helper said.

Wheelie chuckled. "At least you got farther. I failed at Meta Knight. Dude sure knows how to use a sword."

"Which sword are we talking about?"

"...The weapon. Not the knight."

"Okay. Just making sure." Plasma Wisp said. "...Can I have some of that chicken?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Wheelie replied as he adjusted his helmet. "Anyway, something seems to be bugging you. Mind telling me?"

Plasma Wisp groaned. "Hrgn... Just... Some... Someone."

Wheelie tilted his head. "Hm? Someone? Like a crush?"

"...Sort of... I-I'm not telling!"

"Nah, don't need to worry. It's none of my business."

"...It's Ninja-Boy." Plasma Wisp stated.

"I said I didn't wanna know, but okay then." Wheelie replied. "But, hey, if you gotta crush on the guy, then alright. Now, tell him."

The green-head gritted his teeth. "No. He'd freak out."

The black-haired smasher sighed. "Dude, don't think like that. You're acting like a sissy!"

"S-Sissy?!" Plasma Wisp hissed.

"I told you tell him, didn't I?" A familar voice said.

The two jumped, and turned to their left, seeing Simirror, standing there. He was twirling his scepter.

"Well, Plasma Wisp? Are you going to confess or not confess, keeping your feelings locked away?" The Mirror-Ability helper said, sitting down. "Or will you pray that he has similar feelings and that he will confess to you?"

"Shut up, man." Plasma Wisp muttered. "I... I don't really... Wanna talk about it. And I-I hardly believe that he has feelings for me."

* * *

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Bio Spark hissed.

Birdon smirked. She poked the ninja's chest. "Dude, stop acting like a tsundere!"

"I am not a tough female who acts as if she doesn't love someone when she actually does!" Bio Spark snapped. "And who are you referring to, anyway?!"

"...What?"

"You say that I have a crush! But on who?"

"Let me describe him. He's about a head taller than you. Similiar to me and Capsule J2, he can fly... Well, technically he can float. He has blue eyes. He wears a pale, sea green jumpsuit, and over that he wears a light, blue jacket. Lastly, his hair is a pale, green with a glow affect." The female explained.

Bio Spark gaped at her. "W-Wait, hold on... A-Are you really saying that I have a crush on..."

Birdon nodded. "Yup. It's obvious, too."

"I-I do not have a... th-thing for Plasma Wisp!" Bio Spark snapped. "A-And why would you think such a thing?!"

Birdon shrugged. "Dunno. You two seem close... Why is that?"

The ninja frowned beneath his helm, and closed his eyes, turning away. "...None of your business."

The female smirked. "Ah. Secret, huh? Well, then... Condor Dive!"

"Wait-wha-YAH!" Bio Spark avoided Birdon's attack.

"What. The. FUCK?!" Bio Spark hissed.

Birdon blinked. She was aware that the ninja rarely used such foul language.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He barked.

"Uh, I was trying to get you to... tell?" Birdon replied, smiling weakly. "Well... Anyway... I-I'm just gonna FLEE!"

And so she did. However, Bio Spark was fast, and he managed to jump right in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He demanded an answer.

BIrdon gulped. "Just wanted to hear you confess your love for Plasma Wisp."

Bio Spark blushed. "Wh-Why do you think I...That I... L-L-L-"

"Love him?"

"Y-Yes! Why do you think such a thing?!"

"It's obvious that you have deep feelings for him." A voice drawled.

Birdon and Bio Spark jumped. "S-Simirror?!"

The mage was smirking. And if his black hair didn't block his eyes, they would see that they were gleaming.

"Well, it looks like you got this handled, so I'm going!" Birdon announced before she flew off.

Bio Spark sighed. "S-Simirror, I do not, I repeat, do not have feelings for him!"

Simirror tilted his head. "Huh. Strange. You actions with him clearly show that you do."

"I-I don't!"

"You can tell me, you know? And I won't tell anyone."

"Hmp. Lies!" Bio Spark hissed.

"I promise. Cross my heart." Simirror said, smiling.

Bio Spark turned away, huffing. For a while, he didn't say a thing. Simirror waited. And waited.

"...You swear that you won't tell a soul?" Bio Spark asked.

Simirror nodded. "I swear. Trust me."

Bio Spark exhaled. "Al-Alright. I suppose that... I do have... S-Some deep feelings for him."

"Ah. I knew it. Well, as I said before, I won't tell a single soul!" Simirror stated.

"G-Good. I-If you need me, I'm going out to train." Bio Spark said.

"Wait!"

"...What?"

"Now, I'm not saying you should, but I suggest you confess your love." SImirror said.

"...That won't happen." Bio Spark replied before leaving.

Simirror chuckled. A poof of smoke appeared around him. In fact, that wasn't even Simirror! It was TAC!

"Well, then. _Simirror _made a promise to you, but not TAC!" He said to himself.

* * *

"Why should I tell him?" Plasma Wisp asked, frowning.

Simirror continued to twirl his scepter. "Because. You should."

"Why?!" Plasma Wisp barked.

"Because he has similar feelings to you!" TAC announced as he walked in and slammed his hands on the table.

"Bullshit. He'd never tell you!" Plasma Wisp said.

"Which is why I disguised myself as Simirror!" TAC explained. "So, since you two have feelings for each other, why don't you confess? I suggested he should confess to you."

"N-No! H-Hell no!" Plasma Wisp snapped. "I-I'd n-never do that! Wh-Why should I do that?"

"Get it out of your system." Wheelie said. "You know. Plus, you two can start hitting it."

The green-haired helper blushed. "Wh-What?!"

"Dating." TAC stated. "You know, like Galacta Knight and Me-"

"We're not supposed to speak of their relationship when they're not around!" Wheelie interrupted.

"Look guys. I appreciate your help, but I really don't feel like telling him." Plasma Wisp said.

Simirror sighed. "Alright. That's it. I tried. Let's go. I'm dragging you. TAC?"

"Roger!" The Copy-Ability Helper replied, trotting off.

Plasma Wisp blinked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Simirror smirked. "Wheelie, grab him."

Said helper smiled. "You got it."

Plasma Wisp backed away. "Wa-Wait, h-hold on! G-GUYS?!"

* * *

"TAC! Let me go!" Bio Spark hissed as he struggled to cut through the sack that was carried by his friend.

"Sorry, man. Gotta make you confess your feelings." TAC replied.

"Wait, he told you?!"

"Nope. That was me. I disguised myself as Simirror."

"...I should have known." The ninja muttered.

"Yup. And you say that you're smart." TAC teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Bio Spark snapped. "And let me go!"

"No can do, Ninja-Boy." TAC said. "Besides, we're close."

"W-Wha, huh?!"

"Guys! I brought him!"

The sack dropped, and Bio Spark scrambled out, and bumped into the Plasma-ability helper who was trying to flee.

"Well, later!" Wheelie stated before he and the others ran off.

Plasma Wisp exhaled. "Damn them. Damn them to hell."

Bio Spark nodded. "They set us up."

And then they were silent. Neither said a word. Both sat down, looking at their surroundings. Eventually, Bio Spark broke the silence.

"So, I heard you tried the arena and were close to winning." He said.

"Yeah. Failed at Wham Bam Jewel." Plasma Wisp replied. "His stupid lasers and fists and bombs."

Bio Spark chuckled. "Hey, I feel for you. I failed at him as well... As least I think it's a he."

Plasma Wisp laughed. "I ponder about the gender of that thing as well."

The two snickered. From afar, the others watched, wondering when _it _will happen. But the two helpers just talked with one another. And it wasn't about love. Well, it was turning to it. I also need to mention they're in some sort of green, field, that also doubles as a cliff, and a tree is on said cliff.

"...Uh, Plasma Wisp?" Bio Spark started.

"Yeah?" The green-head replied.

"...You know, I've been thinking..." The ninja said. "About what you said yesterday."

"About your eyes?" Plasma Wisp asked.

"Well, that... And you also wanted to see what my face looks like." Bio Spark answered. "And... T-There's one other thing... That I'll s-speak of later."

"Wait, are you saying that you're gonna show me what I look like?" Plasma Wisp was getting excited. But he stopped. "Er, if you don't wanna, then that's okay!"

"Actually, I... D-Don't mind showing you." Bio Spark replied, grasping his helm. "Now, promise not to tell a single soul? About my... Uh, looks?"

"Sure, sure!" Plasma Wisp said. "I swear on the whole galaxy!"

Bio Spark took deep breathes, before he pulled off his ninja-helmet _**(a/n: I don't know what to call it) **_and set it on the ground to reveal...

Perfect, sleek, indigo hair with slight red tinges. Along with pale-ish skin. His eyes were still the same. And there was one thing that Plasma Wisp noticed. His lips.

"Alright. Take it in, and enjoy it while it lasts because I'm about to put my helm back on." Bio Spark stated, yet he didn't grab his helm.

"...Hey. Bio Spark." Plasma Wisp started. "There's something that's... Been on my mind."

"S-Same here. Well, wh-why don't you start?" The ninja replied.

"Er, well... Yesterday, I had a conversation with some of our pals." Plasma Wisp explained. "And... They... Got me thinking..."

"Go on."

"Thinking about..."

The green-head stopped when he looked at his friend's face. And... Those... Lips...

_Okay. Screw it! He's mine!_

Then, Plasma Wisp pounced on the ninja, pushing him to ground, and locked him into a kiss. The indigo-head was shocked at first, but soon enjoyed it the kiss. The green-haired helper deepened it as the ninja clung to him, shaking, obviously nervous. Plasma Wisp could hear the other whimper as he tangled his hands in indigo locks. However, they had to break the kiss due to air. After doing so, they simply stared at each other, not saying a thing.

Plasma Wisp smirked. "Well, as I wanted to say before losing my cool, our pals talked me, thus making me think about certain feelings I had for you."

"...A-And, those feelings... Were... Love? Right?" Bio Spark asked.

"Yup. I suppose you had a similar situation?" Plasma Wisp replied. "And you have similar feelings for me? I mean, you did enjoy that lil' kiss."

The ninja blushed. "W-Well, I-I g-guess so."

Meanwhile, the helpers who watched from afar where smiling.

"Awesome." TAC said.

"He did it!" Wheelie added.

"Birdon owes me money." Simirror stated.

"She does?" Wheelie and TAC asked. The mage nodded.

The three chuckled before leaving, no longer feeling like spying on the two.

"You know, Ninja-Boy? You should show your face more often." Plasma Wisp stated. "It's really nice. And... Unique. Just like your eyes."

He then sniffed the other's hair. "And unique as your scent."

Bio Spark blushed. "O-Oh... T-Thank you."

"So. I guess this means we're now lovers." Plasma Wisp exclaimed.

"I-I guess so." Bio Spark replied.

"Good." The green-haired helper said before kissing the ninja's forehead.

"Hey, I think I never got to tell you this, but I think your hair color is unique." Bio Spark stated.

"Ya really think so, Ninja-Boy?" Plasma Wisp asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Well, both of us seem to have something unique about us. Interesting."

"Yes. It appears so. Almost like our feelings for each other."

"Almost like our love?" Plasma Wisp suggested.

"...Yeah. Almost like our love." Bio Spark replied.

...

"You wanna get some food?" Bio Spark asked.

"Food sounds good right now." Plasma Wisp answered, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I regret nothing. I seriously regret nothing. And that's what I think Bio Spark may look like beneath his helm if he was human.**

**"Hey! You! Work on **_**Iyou**_**-"**

**I know, I know. I am. I've been busy, so updating my story really fast is not going to happen. I have been working on it, but I just... Been having trouble with it. Yeah...**


End file.
